


Love and gummy worms

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Colin and Bradley's first Halloween since they live together but Bradley has eaten all the gummy worms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and gummy worms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta reading. Written for the Bobbing Pool at [Merlin Writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "I want candy!"

Colin checked one last time that everything was ready. It was their first Halloween night since Bradley and he were living together so it needed to be perfect.

Two carved pumpkins were put in front of their flat door. The spooky one was Colin’s. Bradley’s one was… different. It was supposed to be a frightening face but it looked like a kitty… if you turned your face to look at it.  They had a little argument about it earlier, Colin mocking Bradley’s carving techniques. Of course, they had settled it with a few kisses and a promise for a forgive-me blowjob later that night.

Colin also checked the other ornaments: plastic spiders, false webs and the big ghost sticker on the door.

Inside, a big orange bowl full of candy was waiting for the kids. More candy were stocked in the kitchen for refilling the bowl during the night.

But when Colin looked for the gummy worms, he only found a pack when he was sure to have bought three.

“Bradley?” Colin called as his lover was putting some gory make-up in the bathroom.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you eaten the gummy worms?”

“Why are you accusing me?”

“Because I haven’t eaten them so it must be you!”

“No!”

Bradley came out of the bathroom. His zombie costume was really great. The make-up was horrifying, he had torn old clothes and put some red paint on it to look like dried blood.

“Why am I not believing you? So don’t be a child and tell me the truth!” Colin scolded.

“I haven’t eaten the gummy worms! I just took a lollipop earlier! That’s all!”

Colin remembered perfectly the lollipop and the way Bradley had licked it.

“So where are the two other packs?”

“I don’t know! Are you sure you haven’t forgotten them at the store?”

Colin sighed. Bradley could be such a child sometimes.

“Ok… We will talk about it later. I need to finish my make-up, too.”

“Can I have a kiss before you become a blood-thirsty vampire?” Bradley asked with his best puppy face.

“I will mess up your make-up!”

Bradley pouted but Colin stayed strong and disappeared in the bathroom.

He was ready just in time before the first kids knocked at their door.

***

Later, when the bowl had been refilled two times and emptied again, Bradley and Colin were lying on the couch.

“I didn’t know there were so many kids in the neighborhood.”

“Me neither… But we had enough candy so it’s okay!”

“It would have been better if you hadn't eaten the gummy worms.”

“I haven't!” Bradley objected.

“I don’t believe you…”

They stayed silent after that, enjoyed the moment of peace. They were both too tired to do anything anyway.

“We should remove the make-up,” Colin suggested after a while.

“Don’t want to move.”

“I still owe you a forgive-me blowjob.”

Bradley suddenly stood up then.

He held out his hand to help Colin stood up too and they went to remove their make-up.

Colin suggested they took a shower together but Bradley refused.

“I’m really too tired, Cols…  Come to bed?”

This time, Colin was unable to resist Bradley’s puppy face.

When he entered their room, Colin immediately noticed the gummy worms on the bedcover. It took him a little more time to see they were set as to form words and some more time to read it.

_Will you marry me?_

“Bradley?”

Colin turned to face his lover who was looking at his feet.

“I… I know it’s not a…”

Bradley was never able to finish his sentence as Colin jumped on him to kiss the living daylights out of him.

“Is this a yes, then?” Bradley asked after the kiss.

“Of course, it is, you eejit! And… Whatever you were going to say, it’s perfect like that!”

“Really?”

“Of course! Only you could propose on Halloween!”

“I thought it was more original than Christmas or Valentine Day… And… You can’t say no to a proposal made of gummy worms!”

“So you really didn’t eat them, then.”

Bradley shook his head. Colin kissed him tenderly.

“So? Will I have a I’m-gonna-marry-you shag after the forgive-me blowjob?”

“But you know that we’re not going to really get married? “ Colin noted more seriously.

“I know but I didn’t have enough gummy worm to spell civil partnership!”

They both laughed at that and they were still laughing when Bradley pushed Colin on the bed. And it was perfect like that. It was exactly why Colin had said yes and was ready to spend his life with Bradley; because Bradley was never doing things like the others, because he was making him laugh, because he never felt so alive and happy than in Bradley’s arms.


End file.
